Gharial
The gharial (Gavialis gangeticus), also called the Indian gharial or gavial, is one of the largest crocodilians with the narrowest snout of any species. The common name comes from the bulbous nasal appendage of the adult male, which resembles an Indian pot called a 'ghara'. The difference in the physical appearance between the sexes is unique to this species of crocodilian and is accentuated by the larger size of the male. Furthermore, unlike other crocodilians, the gharial has relatively weak legs and when fully grown is unable to raise its body above the ground on land. Its long, narrow snout enables the gharial to whip its head sideways through the water to snatch prey. Gharial Subspecies *Indian Gharial *False Gharial Roles * It played Nessus in Hercules (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Tina in The Mallard's New Groove II: Kronk's New Groove *It played Police Hat in Asian Animal Illusion Gallery Gharial00.jpg GharialImage.jpg OMG-Trivia-02-08-11.jpg Gharial (Wild Kratts).png IMG 8693.PNG S3E1_Gatekeeper_groaning_at_Queen_Moon.png Gharial WOZ.png Red_Krochead.jpg Crocodile-from-bamse.jpg P9740725.JPG Star meets Gharial.png Gerald the Gharial.jpeg Stanley Crocodilians.png San Diego Zoo Gharial.png Stanley Griff meets Gharial.png Crocodylomorpha by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Tampa Lowry Park Zoo Gharial.png Batw 019 stork gharial ibis.png San Antonio Zoo Gharials.png MysteryMondayGharial.png|Planet Zoo (2019) Planet Zoo Gharial.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Gharial.png Riverbanks Zoo Gharial.png Riley and Elycia meets Gharial.jpg Books 7866906A-F71D-477D-AAF4-A585B7C57288.jpeg 8EF3A6F0-B141-424D-AED5-866A278A8A98.jpeg 77048A7B-AB7C-46BA-A22D-2929A017D335.jpeg E35DF113-80FB-4BBE-A4F6-5B50CF26E08B.jpeg FB9D3169-24CB-439A-99A4-17156F9D6C49.jpeg AC0E4270-35DC-540B-00B5-28267A0E7D50.jpeg BD1F5381-46ED-651C-11C6-39378B1F8E61.jpeg FE9C9A67-3212-4AFF-B1D3-31ECCBBF6241.jpeg 80BEC062-5A91-4A5A-BF38-DB68F310F2F0.jpeg 79718FBD-445A-4F1F-8103-7D30BF2FE8C5.jpeg 4C31B087-372B-4E2C-9E5A-064009A6995C.jpeg 030C6010-2316-456F-B4A8-E418CDB14319.jpeg 833451FE-535E-4F24-9F51-D0B8D0A586B8.jpeg 885F618F-AA05-492B-A66D-C9E7043C5F2E.jpeg 0B0BF595-1AEB-417D-B322-2AEAC4437CE3.jpeg 3959E5B7-4012-4D22-BA0D-95E80E5A4BF2.jpeg A0183F2A-AA6D-428E-BED8-E6D10131B1F8.jpeg 82F97F01-959E-42C7-8DFA-C1DF1D89EABE.jpeg See Also * Nile Crocodile * Saltwater Crocodile * Cuban Crocodile * American Crocodile * Freshwater Crocodile * Mugger Crocodile * Siamese Crocodile Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Crocodilians Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:MAD Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:Almost Gone Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Sharks and Predators of the Deep Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Reptiles (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Killer Creatures Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:Snakes and Reptiles The Scariest Cold-Blooded Creatures on Earth Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Making Fiends Animals Category:Gravity Falls Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Edgar and Ellen Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Sharks and Underwater Monsters Animals Category:Freshwater animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Claws (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Snakes and Crocs and Other Reptiles Animals Category:Old World Animals Category:PBS Kids Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Aye-Aye to Zorilla Animals Category:Vaneloppe Animation Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:I Wonder Why Snakes Shed Their Skin Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals